Truth or Dare
by Harmony2
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati alone in the boys dorm. Aalcohol, muggle candy and caffiene drinks. Truth or dare...
1. The Beginning...

Authors note: The characters are J K Rowlings.  
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were   
sitting in a little circle in their dorm waiting   
for the girls to arrive. They had alcohol and   
were planning to play truth or dare. They   
thought it would probably get very wild.  
*Knock, Knock, Tap, tap, Rap, rap, Rap, tap,   
knock, knock*  
It was the code tap. The girls were here.   
'Come in', Ron called. A nervous looking   
Hermione entered the room accompanied by a   
hyper and giggling Parvati and Lavender.   
They had caffiene drinks and muggle candy.   
What a fun night this looked to be... 


	2. The game

'Right',said Seamus,'We'd better get started'.  
  
Dean gave everyone a can of lager and the girls got into the circle.  
  
'I'll go first', said Ron,'Right Hermione, Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss  
  
or promise?'  
  
'I'm not sure if this is a good idea',Hermione replied.  
  
'Oh come on, what harm can it do?',Harry quipped.  
  
'Okay, love. no wait-'  
  
'Too late, we can only take your first choice', Ron said grinning.  
  
'Damn',Hermione said,'Well, come on then'.  
  
'Hermione',Ron said,'I know you secretly have a crush on someone, who is it?'  
  
'And if you try and lie we'll know,'Dean added, 'we've put spells on this dorm  
  
so no can lie'. Everyone laughed at the look of terror and shyness on Hermiones  
  
face.  
  
'Well,okay.'said Hermione. She took a deep breath then muttered something.  
  
'What was that Hermione, I couldn't quite catch that.'Ron said smirking from ear  
  
to ear.  
  
'Percy Weasley.'  
  
At that point a massive outburst of laughter broke out so loudly that Harry  
  
thought the whole tower would wake up (it was 11pm).  
  
Hermione blushed and elbowed Ron who could barely breathe for all his  
  
laughter.  
  
'Right, truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise, Neville?'Hermione asked.  
  
'Er, dare, no, wait-',Neville stuttered. Everyone laughed as Hermione said  
  
'Sorry, first choice and all that'.  
  
Neville sighed and slumped, accidentally pouring lager over Parvati who shrieked.  
  
Neville then tried to wipe it off but it had spilled into her lap and.......  
  
*SLAP*  
  
'Ow', Neville screamed. 'I was just trying to help'.  
  
'Never touch me there', Parvati snapped, to shrieks of laughter from the rest  
  
of the group.  
  
'How come someone hasn't come to see what the noise is about',Ron asked.  
  
'Because I made this room soundproof,'Hermione said.  
  
By now they were getting a bit giggly from all the cans of lager (there was  
  
now a massive heap of crushed cans beside them) and were eating a bit of  
  
muggle candy.  
  
'Neville, your dare is to strip off down to your boxers and run around singing  
  
One Night Stand!' After a little bit of stammering Neville stripped off then  
  
ran around singing 'hands on my hips as we start to dip...' much to the delight  
  
of the others. Neville then fell over and landed on Parvati and guess where  
  
his hand was.... 


	3. An Unexpected Visitor....

The door creaked open and Professor McGonagall clad in a pink  
nightie and a tartan dressing gown walked in and suryed the scene   
before her frowning. Hermione and Lavender were sitting giggling  
beside a big pile of crushed lager cans. Ron and Seamus were sitting  
scoffing muggle candy, Dean and Harry were drinking caffiene drinks  
and Neville was on top of a topless Parvati wearing only his boxer   
shorts. Professor McGonagall shouted at them but they were too   
drunk and hyper too care. She took 10 points each from Gryffindor  
but they still didn't care. They had lost Gryffindor 80 points and   
hadn't even noticed!  
A giggling Hermione crawled under Professor McGonagall and said,  
giggling,'You're not wearing underwear!'  
Professor McGonagall gasped and slapped Hermione. She took a  
further 20 points from gryffindor. Hermione jumped on top of   
Professor McGonagall, yanking her hair from its bun under its  
nightcap. A catfight followed.  
10 minutes later an exhausted Hermione lay down beside Ron, butt  
naked, gasping for breath whilst a naked old Professor McGonagall  
sat down on a can of lager. Then the door creaked open again.......... 


End file.
